


open your heart and close your eyes (kissing strangers)

by riceballs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of underaged drinking, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/riceballs
Summary: Seungmin: You kissed a guy?Jisung: In my defense, it was dark and he was a very pretty guy.--After Jisung falls in love at a party, he and Seungmin go on a quest to find the “potential love of his life” (and perhaps Seungmin finds his own along the way).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 336
Collections: EQUINOX





	open your heart and close your eyes (kissing strangers)

**Author's Note:**

> Equinox prompt was this [link](https://persephonehades0615.tumblr.com/post/188415545107/persephone-you-kissed-a-guy-hermes-in-my). Also based upon this [shimmixes mashup ](https://soundcloud.com/shimmixes/k-lubbing-the-may-september)and the video that went along with it (that unfortunately does not exist on the internet anymore). 
> 
> Greatest apologies to the mods of Equinox for delaying (and then almost forgetting) to post this ;; Thanks so much for your patience and also for hosting this fic fest!
> 
> Content warning for mentions of alcohol (and underage drinking, depending on where you are located).
> 
> EDIT: changed the name from 2:22am (which literally made no sense oops). new title is based on the dnce song 'kissing strangers'.

**11:24 PM**

“You kissed a guy?!!?”

“Look, in my defense, it was dark and he was a really pretty guy.”

_Scratch. Freeze frame. Rewind 30 minutes._

  
  
  
  


**10:56 PM**

Like every cliche college party scenario, Seungmin’s night started in his dorm, actively begging Felix to _not_ drag him to the party happening down in “the coolest college house on campus”. 

“We don’t even know anyone there!” was his first argument. It was a good one, if Seungmin thought so to himself. Computer Science students notoriously didn’t get along with the Business department, and Seungmin himself rarely ventured into any enclosed area where he’d encounter one. Felix as a Communications and Fine Arts major may have a better chance, but Seungmin also knew that the only people Felix hung out with besides Seungmin were the other kids in the eSports club - which Seungmin was almost 95% sure would all be at their schools game room and nowhere _near_ the frat houses that night. 

Felix wrinkled his nose. “Chenle’s a business major, I saw the invite on his instagram!” 

“I thought you were fighting with Chenle.” 

Felix waved Seungmin’s retort over. “Nah, he said he’ll join me for the PUBG tournament next week.” He paused. “Wait! That’s not the point! Who cares if we don’t know anyone there, that’s the fun of parties! We go, get drunk off someone else’s alcohol, maybe join a dance battle or two, and then leave for 24/7 pancakes right after! Come on, it’ll be so much fun Seungmin~ I promise you won’t regret it~” Seungmin looked away, realizing the start of pouty eyes that were bound to come from Felix right after. 

“And like, Jisung is also going!” Seungmin choked. 

“Jisung? _He’ll_ actually leave his dorm?”

“Yeah, looks like the Bang Chan’s the DJ.” Seungmin groaned, burying his head into his hands. If they really did get Bang Chan to DJ, then Felix was right that this would be the event to attend that night. 

“ _Fine_ , but we’re leaving as soon as they bring out anything stronger than _soju_.” 

  
  


**11:11 PM**

  
  


Fifteen minutes later however, Seungmin was regretting his decision completely. 

“You didn’t tell me this was hosted by AKPsi,” Seungmin grumbled, dodging swiftly as yet another drunk frat boy rushed past him, whooping something incomprehensible. Felix merely laughed, grabbing Seungmin’s hand and pulling him deeper into the crowd. 

“There’s so many people here, we’re never going to find Jisung, why did we even bother coming-” 

“Do you ever stop complaining Seungmin - hey Eric you still on for the PUBG tournament next week great see you then! - like, live a little! Midterms just finished, we’re free for a good few weeks before finals, and I also heard they splurged and got some prime tequila mix- Seungmin?” Felix faltered off, realizing as Seungmin had paused momentarily and stopped listening, instead staring off in the distance. He peered in the same direction and smirked. 

“Ah, looks like Hyunjin made an appearance, huh.” Seungmin whipped around, trying to play it cool, but the look on Felix’s face told him Felix saw right through him. 

Okay - so maybe Seungmin lied when he said he would rarely ever encounter a business major out in the wild terrain they called their university. Hwang Hyunjin was the one exception to this rule. Every Monday and Wednesday, Seungmin TA-ed the Intro to Game Design course their university offered - which honestly was more just an hour and a half of staring at Hyunjin who took the class way too seriously considering it was just his way of fulfilling the CS prerequisite. 

“You should take this opportunity to like. Actually talk to him.” Seungmin opened his mouth to retort, but Felix cut him off just as fast. “No, seriously, as cliche as it would be, right now is the perfect time to flirt with him. It’s a college party on a Thursday night, you know everyone is here to get completely shit-faced so they can skip classes tomorrow. What better time is there to hit him up? Just walk up to him, shoot your shot, and if it all goes to hell, you can blame the alcohol next time you see him!” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, electing to ignore Felix. Secretly, a part of him did entice the thought of finally exchanging more than pleasantries with Hyunjin, but that thought was squished almost as quickly as it came. Regardless of what Felix may think, Seungmin was perfectly content to continue the preexisting relationship he had with Hyunjin, that consisted of Hyunjin taking copious notes in a _game design_ class, while Seungmin just ignored the professor to watch Hyunjin do so. 

But before he could tell Felix so, Jisung was barrelling towards them, eyes wide in panic. Seungmin could already feel the headache coming. 

“Thank goodness you’re here Seungmin,” Jisung skidded to a stop in front of them. “I did something stupid.” _And there it was, the headache had arrived._

“What did you do.” Seungmin growled, eyes darkening, at the same time that Felix said, “I’ll help you hide the body.” 

Silence. Both Jisung and Seungmin blinked in confusion at Felix. Seungmin pinched Jisung to continue, all while still side eyeing Felix. Jisung jolted, turning his panicked attention back to Seungmin.

“So umm, I just did something stupid and made out with this random stranger.” 

  
  
  
  


**11:27 PM**

“He had the most beautiful eyes and a wonderful smile and the most amazing lips who was so so sweet and kind and like he was so caring and made sure to ask me before he kissed me and _ugh_ I cannot believe I froze for a few seconds after our totally hot makeout session because he just kind of disappeared and now I can’t find him which is why I need you guys help to look for him-” 

This is why we can’t leave you alone for a few seconds!” Seungmin was sure no amount of tylenol would be enough to cure the raging headache brought upon him by one Han Jisung. “Also, really? Jisung, you’re literally the last person I’d expect at a party like this, so how in the _world_ where you confident enough to get with a complete stranger and make out with him without even dri-”

Jisung waved off the rest of Seungmin’s words. “Listen, when you’re at the biggest party on this side of campus where the legendary _Bang Chan_ is DJ-ing, all bets are off and you can totally be a different person who makes out with totally hot dance majors at parties-”

“Dance major?” Felix suddenly perked up, eyes darting mischievously between Seungmin and Jisung. 

“Uh, yeah, I mean, I think at least - he had one of those like dance team jackets on-”

“Oh…” Felix was suddenly smirking, and seungmin felt a slight dread growing in his stomach. “Well, who do we know on the dance team that is at this party _right this instance_ do we know that might be able to help us find this guy?”

Jisung - bless his oblivious soul - brightened up as he scanned the room. “Oh yeah, Hyunjin is supposed to be here today!” Seungmin glared at Felix. Unlike Seungmin, who only ever interacted with Hyunjin from across the room, Jisung (and to a lesser extent, Felix) actually knew the other personally. Felix and Hyunjin both took Japanese together, but Seungmin still had no idea how Jisung (an ecology major) and Hyunjin crossed paths. 

In the same vein, Jisung had no idea about Seungmin’s infatuation over Hyunjin - though Seungmin doubted it would have done much, what with Jisung’s mischief practically matching Felix’s. So as Jisung grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them in the direction of Seungmin’s greatest dream and worst nightmare, all he could do was continue to stare Felix down.

“Yo! Hyunjin!” Hyunjin turned lazily over, a drink in his hand and a bored look on his face. 

“Jisung, I’m still pissed at you.” He said, putting his drink down. “‘Sup ‘Lix, Sakura told me to let you know she’s going to the PUBG thing.” He turned towards Seungmin. Seungmin tried not to blush at the sudden attention, or notice the smile that graced Hyunjin’s face and the way his eyes softened as he looked at Seungmin. “Hi Seungmin.” 

Seungmin squeaked out a greeting in reply, elbowing Felix’s nudges away. Before anyone could question the two however, Jisung continued on.

“Listen, I’ll buy you a new jacket, we have more important things to talk about now.” He grabbed Hyunjin’s shoulders. “I’m looking for a dance major, and we need your help to locate him.” 

Hyunjin squinted. “I’m a business major-”

“Not relevant, you’re on the dance team.” Jisung waved Hyunjin’s words away. Hyunjin looked questioningly over at Felix and Seungmin. “Okay just shut up and listen for one second Hyunjin-”

“I didn’t even say anything-” 

“-The guy I’m looking for is quite possibly the most beautiful man on the planet, like with these beautiful sparkling brown eyes and a wonderful smile and the most amazing lips and he was like the kindest and sweetest person in the world who asked me before he kissed me and-”

“Sounds like one of your anime boys, you sure you weren’t just making out with one of those body pillows you probably have in your room- _seriously Jisung don’t ruin another jacket of mine-_ ” Felix pulled Hyunjin out of the way just as Jisung grabbed Hyunjin’s forgotten drink and made to splash it on Hyunjin. “ _Okay_ like I’m still not sure how I’m supposed to help you find your mysterious stranger!” 

“He was wearing the same dance team jacket of yours that I ruined!” 

“Still angry about that by the way,” Hyunjin muttered under his breath. “Look, there’s got to be at least 30 of us guys in that club, and I can think of at least 10 others besides myself with brown eyes. You got anything else for me?”

Jisung pouted slightly, eyes downcast, before perking up as a sudden thought seemed to appear. “He had on this really cute cat earring! It was this black cat with green eyes-”

“Sounds like Minho,” Yeji - who had appeared at their shoulders suddenly, piped up. All four of them jolted at her appearance in shock. “Remember when the veterinary club was holding that black cat campaign? He bought like four of the earrings they were selling from it.” 

Hyunjin hummed in agreement. “Yeah, Yeji might be right.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he swiped a few times before turning it towards the three. An instagram page was pulled up. 

“Fair warning though, he always posts these… interesting filters and hardly any shots of his face, so I’m not sure if you’ll recognize him.” Jisung grabbed Hyunjin’s phone eagerly, and the three peered over at the page's content. 

Hyunjin definitely had a point, with most of Minho’s few posts hardly featuring his face, or having an elaborate filter that completely obscured or distorted his face. Jisung scrolled down for a bit, before clicking on a post that seemed relatively normal. 

Jisung watched as the video began to play, mesmerized. “He’s perfect. I love him.” Hyunjin glanced over at what they were looking at.

“You’re literally… watching his face get turned into a strawberry.”

“The love of my life.” Jisung smiled dreamily. He looked up at Hyunjin. “Where can we find him?” 

  
  


**12:03 AM**

“Minho? I think he mentioned dipping and heading over to another party over Jongho’s place.” Chan furrowed his eyebrows. “Or maybe it was Yoorim’s place?”

“Probably Yoorim’s, Jongho’s roommate got in trouble for that rager last week so I doubt they’d have another one now.” Hyunjin piped up, but Chan shook his head no. 

“Nah, now I’m sure it was Jongho. Soobin was talking about it, they only got a warning.”

Seungmin wondered internally how Jisung was still functioning after Hyunjin brought them to the “legendary Bang Chan” (Jisung’s words, not Seungmin’s), who was apparently a close friend of Minho’s slash constant victim of Minho’s teasing. However, Jisung wasn’t as starstruck as Seungmin would have expected him to be upon meeting and talking to Chan, but was rather listening intently to their conversation on where Minho was located at the moment. 

Which - as they had just discovered - was _not_ at the current party they were at. 

The headache was back, because he could see the wheels in Jisung’s head spinning rapidly, as he turned to Felix and Seungmin and said-

“Let’s move losers, looks like we’re going to Jongho’s party now.” Seungmin blanched. 

“Jisung, we don’t even know if he’s there!” He pointed to Chan, whose eyes were darting between them all, confused. “Chan literally just said he _thinks_ your lover boy might be at Jongho’s place, and that it might actually be at Yoorim’s place-” 

“Well actually I said it’s probably at Jongho’s place-”

“-and like _yes_ , even if we go to both parties we still don’t know _if_ Minho is there and honestly is it really worth it just for this boy you spent maybe two minutes kissing not to mention, we really don’t know what he looks like-”

“That’s why Hyunjin is going to come along with us!” Jisung interrupted, slinging his arm around Hyunjin’s neck. Seungmin felt his heart slightly throb at the idea - but the rational and sensible side of him was still sober enough to retort-

“Jisung, I really really don’t think it’s worth it. I mean I’m sorry that you met the potential love of your life at a party like this, but the chances of us finding him is lower than Felix passing his bio final in my opinion.”

He could hear Felix scoff with a comment on how _I still don’t get why I need to take bio in the first place,_ but Jisung seemed to not hear either of them. There was a slight glint in his eyes. It reminded Seungmin of the time that Jisung staged a twelve hour protest against the garbage system their school employed, holding a one person demonstration to bring more recycle bins onto campus. To this day, Seungmin wasn’t sure how their school president even heard of Jisung’s campaign, but three days afterwards, Jisung was directing the head of student affairs to where he thought the new recycle stations should go. 

If there was something that Seungmin knew about Jisung, is that - despite his introverted personality and timid nature, he would never shy away from something he wanted to happen, and at that moment, it was obviously Jisung convincing Seungmin to abandon sleep in search of a mysterious stranger.

“Seungmin, it’s 12am and I have an 8am class today. Let’s go do something crazy right now! Seriously, haven’t you ever done something crazy for love.” 

“Yeah Seungmin,” Now Hyunjin was doing that thing where his lips curled up into a heart wrenching grin and _oh no._ He draped an arm around Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin could feel his entire brain melting. “Let’s go do something crazy for love.” 

Seungmin almost laughed at the situation. Sure, he knew what and who Hyunjin was referring too (Jisung and his quest to look for Minho), but for a split second, it felt like the universe was talking to him instead. Sure, it wasn’t as wildly insane as Jisung’s idea of hunting down a mysterious stranger who probably had no idea Jisung existed, but the idea of spending this night with Hyunjin after a whole semester of barely there interactions was strangely enticing. 

And well, maybe there was something about Thursday night parties where people made decisions so unlike their usual intentions. Where a gamer like Felix would put his consoles down for a night of fun instead. Where Jisung would willingly leave his bed and face his fear of crowds for a chance at meeting Bang Chan, and then further expose himself to more stereotypical party students chasing the boy of his dreams. 

Where Seungmin, who usually prided himself on thinking before making decisions, would let his heart guide him instead, when he found himself saying- 

“I’m probably going to regret this, but let’s do it.”

  
  


**12:24 AM**

“I knew I would regret this.”

If the party at AKPsi was wild, this one at Jongho’s (or Yoorim’s , Seungmin just kind of let himself get dragged to someone’s house without knowing whose) fell into the category of borderline insanity. They had just entered, and Seungmin could already see four different instances of beer pong (which judging by the clear liquor in the cups, had either become vodka or water - and Seungmin was more certain about one of those answers than the other). The kitchen table was stacked with bottles, and from the looks of it, most of them were already half empty. Judging by the current state of students around him, Seungmin was pretty sure of where the contents had ended up. 

“Okay, it’s not _that_ bad.” Jisung said with a grin, but Seungmin could tell it didn’t reach his eyes. Feeling a slight bout of compassion for the usually shy Jisung, he reached out for his hand, sending a comforting smile his way. Jisung was definitely way out of his comfort zone considering he rarely liked to venture out into parties like this, so Seungmin could tell easily how much of a brave face he was putting on to first see Chan - deemed the most legendary student DJ’s on campus - performing and now find Minho - the potential new love of his life. 

(Personally, Seungmin also admired Jisung’s ambition. Nearly a year of shy interactions and small exchanges with Hyunjin, and he was nowhere with either subsiding his crush on Hyunjin, or actually doing something about it). 

“It might be hard to find Minho here,” Hyunjin commented, scanning his eyes on the crowd. “I’d say we walk the crowd, if I see any other people from the dance crew they might be able to help us better with that.”

“Y-yeah, let’s do that,” Jisung’s eyes were shaking, but Seungmin could still hear the determination in his voice. Hyunjin seemed to notice it as well, as he moved closer to Jisung and threw a comforting arm around him, smiling kindly down. Seungmin felt his heart beat, and vowed never to let Felix know how internally he was screaming at how perfect Hyunjin looked in that moment. 

(Though judging from Felix’s raised eyebrows and cocked lips, Felix definitely already knew. Seungmin cursed their best friend telepathy. It never seemed to benefit him ever.)

“Do my eyes deceive me,” They all froze, turning slowly to the new voice joining their midst. “Or is that really Seungmin Kim standing here at a party?” Seungmin felt a smile growing on his face. He would recognize that voice anywhere. 

“I should be asking you that instead. Don’t you have some boring hundred page case file you should be reading or some mock debate thing you should be preparing for instead, Changbin?”

Changbin grinned, slinging an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders. “Well, you know what they say about law students, we work hard, and then drink a ton afterwards since we pretty much sold our soul to the devil.” He nodded to Felix and Jisung’s direction. “I’d ask which of you two dragged this puppy here, but I’m honestly just as if not more surprised to see the two of _you_ here too.” Suddenly noticing Hyunjin standing here, he looked questioningly at them all. 

“Sorry, hi. You’re…”

“Hyunjin. Hyunjin Hwang.” Hyunjin answered curtly. Changbin hummed in acknowledgement. 

“‘Sup, I’m Changbin.”

“Seungmin’s ex boyfriend.” Felix supplied (un)helpfully.

Silence. 

Changbin blinked at the added information, looking confusedly over at Seungmin. Seungmin was too busy glaring at Felix and Jisung - who from his smug look probably was beginning to catch onto Felix’s plans - to answer.

They all stood awkwardly for a moment. Felix was still smirking at Seungmin, Changbin’s eyes were playing ping pong between the three, and Hyunjin… seemed to be staring at Changbin as if he’d never seen him before, eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. 

“Anyways!” Jisung clapped, breaking the pause. “We’re actually here because of a mission.” 

Changbin looked over, bemused. “What mission is so important that it would require you Jisung to leave your bed?” 

“Okay, listen, I just met this guy who had the most beautiful eyes and a wonderful smile…”

Seungmin felt himself tuning Jisung out, focusing on Hyunjin instead. He felt his heart drop slightly. 

Hyunjin was still staring at Changbin, a contemplative look on his face, as if seeing Changbin in a different light. Seungmin wasn’t sure why Hyunjin had seemed so intense before after hearing Changbin and Seungmin used to date, but watching him now was cluing him into a possible reason. 

Even if it was Hyunjin’s first time meeting Changbin, he would have undoubtedly heard of him. Changbin was no Bang Chan - who was probably one of the student backbones of their school - but he was still well known, the son of one of the school’s major donors but got into the law school completely on his own merit. He was the treasurer of KSA, secretary of the environment club, worked an internship at a prestigious law firm, and still had time to produce and publish music for his 300K followers. 

Changbin was handsome. He was smart and talented. He worked out _alot_ , something Seungmin knew just made him way more attractive to males and females alike. Changbin - for lack of better terms, was what everyone considered a catch. 

(The self-deprecating side of Seungmin’s mind was wondering if Hyunjin was more surprised that Seungmin could get with someone like Changbin, or why Changbin dated Seungmin.)

“-okay I mean, it’s great how you’re already imagining your future with this ‘amazingly wonderful’ person and your three cats, but how are you going to find him at this-” Seungmin’s thoughts were cut off by Changbin, who motioned to everyone around them, which seemed to only grow with more drunk students, “-lovely quaint soiree.”

Jisung paused. “Well, that is true, but like, I know his name at least? It’s Minho. Plus, he’s the captain of the dance team so we were going to look for any dance team kids here- oh! I could also totally produce stuff for him to dance too, that would be amazing-”

“Oh wait, you’re talking about Minho Lee? Huh, I did actually see him here before.” Changbin interrupted. The four of them turned abruptly over. 

“Wait, you know Minho?” Felix asked, before Jisung jumped in.

“No, more importantly, where is he now?”

“Oh yeah, we shared an astrology class a while back-” 

“Don’t you mean astronomy?” 

“No it literally was an astrology course - we were the two idiots who thought it would fulfil the science prereq even though it didn’t, so we ended up taking astronomy together the next semester as well.” Changbin chuckled, before continuing. “But yeah, that’s how I know him. He was here like ten minutes ago-”

Jisung was watching Changbin expectantly, but Seungmin could already tell what was coming next. 

“-but I think he left a few seconds ago.” 

Jisung's smile dropped. 

"Ah... so he's not here..."

"well _no,_ he's not _here..._ " Changbin started again. " _But_ I happened to know he was planning to go get some pancakes or something before heading home."

Seungmin glanced at Jisung, a slight sense of dejavu. Jisung had the same look when Chan had first pointed them to Jongho's (or Yoorim's, Seungmin still wasn't sure) party in the first place, a mischievous glint and the telling formation of yet another scheme Seungmin would probably complain about but somehow get coerced into joining. 

"You know..." Jisung turned towards Seungmin, and Seungmin could already see how this conversation was going to go. "I have been craving pancakes tonight…”

“This is literally the first time you mentioned it-” Seungmin tried to interject, but it was already too late, with Jisung and Felix grinning suspiciously bright at each other. 

“Guess it’s time for a pancake run!" Felix exclaimed, throwing an arm around both Seungmin and Hyunjin.

Throwing an apologetic look towards Hyunjin, Seungmin tried again. "We don't even know where he went! Changbin literally just said he wanted pancakes or something." 

"Please Seungmin, where else would any Korean kid here go to at this time of night besides Jeongin's place." Seungmin scoffed, but knew he was losing this battle. Jeongin was the KSA's "plug" when it came to late night pancake runs. His parents owned a Korean mart and American-style diner hybrid down the street from their dorms that was known for good discounts and friendliness for their schools' large Asian population. KSA especially took advantage of it, pestering Jeongin almost weekly to put aside room for their late night meetings. 

"Well that's an overgeneralized statement of a typical Korean student that you're making like we _don't_ know anything about Minho actually so it's not like we can _assume_ he'd go there-"

"Well actually, Minho loves that place, sometimes we go after dance practices before heading to our dorms." Seungmin glared at Hyunjin, who shied away with a red face. "Sorry." 

"Listen, Seungmin, I promise this really will be the last place we try." Jisung was practically begging at this point. Seungmin felt some of his annoyance dissipate, but still kept a straight face. "We've come this far-"

"Not really-"

"-traveled all around campus-"

"Actually it's only been two place-"

Jisung paused, glaring at Seungmin. "I just don't want our efforts to end here like this. Come on Seungmin, like if anything, we can say we tried and then actually get pancakes. I haven't had their chocolate chip pancakes in a while, so I'm actually craving it."

"Yeah, Seungmin." Felix chimed in. They both turned to him, wide puppy-like eyes shining at him.

"Well..." Seungmin hated how reluctant he was acting, but the pessimistic side of him was saying enabling Jisung more was only going to end in heartbreak for the emotion driven Jisung. The responsible side of him was telling him to end the night so Jisung would actually have a slim chance of making it to his 8am class. 

And finally, the part of him that solely listened to his heart was going into complete overdrive at how close Hyunjin was standing to him, the kind and sympathetic smile on his face practically blinding Seungmin. The fact that this side of him was enthusiastically telling him to say yes in order to spend just a little time more with Hyunjin was making him go crazy. 

As if he could tell Seungmin's internal conflict, Jisung turned to Hyunjin instead. "How about you Hwang, you up for a pancake run right now?"

Hyunjin looked between Jisung and Seungmin. He gave a cursory glance in Changbin's direction, before answering, "W-well, I-I mean, I wouldn't mind getting some pancakes right now... but if Seungmin's tired and doesn't want to maybe we should call it a night-"

"Oh believe me, Seungmin's probably not tired anymore." Felix was smirking, and Seungmin wanted nothing more but to wipe that smile off his face. "What do you say, Seungmin? Wanna get some pancakes? Jisung's treat." Jisung let out a sputter but said nothing more.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, but honestly, his will had been weakened from the moment Hyunjin voiced his own desire and yet was considerate of Seungmin's (faux) tiredness. _How can someone be so kind like that?_ He thought to himself, before giving a resigned sigh that he hoped masked his excitement of spending a little more time in Hyunjin's company.

( _Oh gosh, I am so whipped._ He thought desperately to himself.)

"Okay _fine,_ I guess since it's out of Jisung's wallet I haven't had their souffle pancakes in a while..." Jisung let out a resounding whoop before immediately complaining about Felix putting him on the spot. Seungmin turned towards Changbin who was still watching them all with a raised eyebrow. It would be nice to have some support, considering it was getting late and Seungmin was starting to fear what he might say at such a sensitive and tired time of the night.

"Wanna join us? Jisung's treat apparently." Next to him, Hyunjin stifled. Seungmin looked questioningly in his direction, before turning his attention to Changbin, whose eyes were darting between the two of them, a knowing grin spreading on his face. Before Seungmin could ask what he was smiling about, Changbin shook his head no.

"Thanks, but I'm heading out soon myself. I actually do have a case file I should probably be reviewing right now, or else Soyeon is going to murder my ass and get away with it.” Seungmin chucked at that. He remembered Soyeon, who - despite her bright smile and warm demeanor - didn’t hold the position of their schools top law student for no reason. “Besides, not sure I'd be that welcome to join, anyways."

"What do you mean, Jisung probably wouldn't mind-"

"Eh, not from Jisung." Giving one last knowing glance in Hyunjin's direction, he pulled Seungmin into a quick hug and waved them both off, disappearing into the crowd. Narrowing his eyes from the confusion at Changbin's elusiveness, Seungmin shrugged and turned to Hyunjin again.

"Um. So. Wanna head out then? I can still hear the two of them arguing so we should probably get going before they like. Start screeching at each other."

Hyunjin blinked, looking down at Seungmin. "Oh, umm. yeah." He gestured towards the door, letting Seungmin go first. 

They walked side by side in silence, an ironic contrast to the party raging around them. 

"So..." Hyunjin finally said. "You and Changbin dated before?"

Seungmin felt himself go on the defensive all of a sudden. “Yeah, about two months ago, why?”

He could see Hyunjin go slightly ridged, and felt his stomach turn. _Did it really look that bad to Hyunjin?_

“Look, I know he’s like, a god or something and people don’t think we were a good fit-”

“I don’t think that at all!” Hyunjin aboutfaced, stopping Seungmin from moving further. “I d-don’t think that at all.”

Seungmin stilled, unsure of what to make of this. 

Hyunjin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re… you’re a really great and amazing and kind person honestly, and anyone would be lucky to be dating you.”

(Seungmin figured it probably wasn’t normal for his heart to be beating this fast.) 

“It’s just… I mean… well, I- I remember like two months ago… you… you kind of - there was that class day where you seemed pretty upset and came in late like you were cryi- like you weren’t happy, so- well- I mean- I hope it isn’t too forward of me to ask-”

“Oh that wasn’t it. It was a mutual breakup, we figured we were just better as friends anyways.”

“ _Oh_ , oh!” Hyunjin’s face lit up, before he trained his face into a more neutral look. “I-I mean, not that I’m happy it didn’t work out for you guys or anything it’s just-”

“No seriously, Nothing changed between us or anything.” Seungmin shrugged. He dared himself to look up at Hyunjin, feeling himself dreading what he was about to say. “So if you’re interested in him-”

“I’m not.” Hyunjin cut in firmly. Seungmin paused. The look on Hyunjin’s face was so intense, Seungmin felt himself shying away. “Believe me, I’m not interested in Changbin.”

With one last mysterious smile, he walked ahead to join the other two, leaving Seungmin in confusion. Logically, his mind was telling him Hyunjin was lying, not to draw attention to his crush on Changbin. 

But still his heart leapt. Because, and even if he tried not to dare think about it, what if… what if Hyunjin was happy that _Seungmin_ wasn’t dating instead?

  
  


**1:16 AM**

“I’m starting to think the ‘love of your life’ is just avoiding you at this point.” Seungmin pinched Hyunjin in the side, glaring at him to be quiet. His crush meant nothing when it came to his soft spot for Jisung, and the current dejected look on Jisung’s face when they realized Minho wasn’t at the 24/7 pancake diner when they arrived was hitting all his weak points. 

Jisung was silent for a moment more, before shaking himself out and putting on a brave face. “Well, it was a long shot anyways. Let’s just get pancakes and head out instead. It’s pretty late and it’s way past Seungmin’s bedtime, need to get the puppy back to bed now.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, but still found himself watching Jisung morosely. It was a complete 180 to just 20 minutes ago, when Changbin told them where Minho might be and Jisung had all but dragged them to the pancake place. In fact, given how invested Jisung was in finding Minho all night, the sudden nonchalance came out of nowhere. 

But it also was 1:16 at night, he knew Jisung still had an 8am, and maybe it was just the feeling of wanting something you had little chance of getting in the first place, coupled with the tiredness of their active night that they all were feeling at that moment, that made Jisung want to give up suddenly - one last try at finding Minho turning out to be a failure.

(Seungmin tried not to think about how long he may have been pining over Hyunjin, all those times he worked up the nerve to say hi or bye, when he’d come over and offer compliments on Hyunjin’s work or wave to him when he saw him around campus. _That_ was a 2am lying-in-bed-wondering-about-life thought, and not for late night early morning pancake runs.)

They slid into a booth near the counter, pulling the menus out of its slot. Jisung immediately immersed himself into the menu, joking with Felix over the ridiculous meal names and debating over chocolate chips or caramel pancakes. Seungmin watched them cautiously. After knowing Jisung for close to a year, Seungmin knew he was somewhat an open book, his heart almost always displayed for everyone to see. This was one of those moments. 

Quietly, he exchanged a glance with Hyunjin, who seemed to have noticed the same thing. They both kept quiet however, focusing on ordering their meals instead. 

Jeongin walked up to their table, rolling his eyes at Seungmin. “Seriously, does KSA have anything better to do than take up space in my store.”

Jisung glared at him in return. “Excuse you, first off, your parents own this place and _they’re_ always welcoming unlike you. Second, I know you love us.” 

“No, I absolutely despise you all.” he deadpanned. He looked over at Hyunjin appraisingly. “Is the dance team also planning to invade my place too now? I literally just saw Minho Lee like a few minutes ago getting a crap ton of chocolate pancakes-”

Seungmin was motioning for Jeongin to shut up but it was too late. Whatever was holding Jisung back from his complete breakdown had cracked, just as Jisung flopped down on the table, starting to whine.

“He really is just avoiding me!” Hyunjin looked at Seungmin in panic. Seungmin merely shrugged. 

“I mean- yes- I know it was such a slim chance anyways but I think when we kept getting lucky and learned more about where he was at anyways my hopes were getting up but we just kept missing him! And now all I can think about is why I waited to make a move-”

(“Try waiting almost an entire semester.” Hyunjin muttered under his breath.) 

“-I should have ran after him when he disappeared but no I froze and now I may have lost him entirely and honestly he probably doesn't even remember our night and I just…” Jisung sighed, seemingly losing steam. As much as Seungmin had found the whole situation completely ridiculous, his heart did go out to Jisung. 

“Let’s… let’s just get pancakes and go home. Sorry guys for dragging you along.” Jisung looked morosely over. Seungmin and Felix exchanged looks, but before either could disagree with Jisung’s statement, Hyunjin suddenly stood and slammed his hands on the table.

“Okay, look. We are _not_ going to end our night like this. Like, sure it may have been a long shot, but it was still a shot and I’m glad you tried honestly- because there’s no way I would have ever had the guts to do the same.”

Jisung was still looking disheartened but not as sad as before, prompting Hyunjin to continue:

“Let’s… Why don’t we get the pancakes to go and head over to my dorm. I got a single and just bought a TV and a switch. We can borrow some remotes from Min- we can borrow some from a floormate and just go crazy tonight. Stuff our faces with chocolate chip pancakes, beat each others asses in Mario Kart, forget about our classes tomorrow, forget about stupid dance team guys like Minho, how about that?” 

Jisung nodded enthusiastically, the cheerfulness from before slowly returning to his face. “It’ll definitely be fun to beat you in Mario Kart for sure,” he grinned, before pulling Felix out of the booth. “Come on ‘Lix, we got to go get those pancakes to go now and you’re paying.”

Despite his sputtering objections, Jisung dragged Felix over to the counter where Jeongin was at, leaving Seungmin and Hyunjin alone. Seungmin waited until they were out of hearing range, before turning to Hyunjin abruptly.

“I heard your slip up.” Hyunjin winced. 

“Shit, do you think Jisung noticed?” Seungmin sighed but shook his head. 

“I mean to be honest, I didn’t really notice either, until I remembered you mentioning going here with Minho before heading back to the dorms.” He looked accusatory at Hyunjin. “You and Minho live in the same dorm hall, right? Actually now that I think about it- you probably know Minho really well if you both are on the dance team. Why didn’t you just give Jisung Minho’s number and let us all go our own way?” 

Hyunjin bit his lip, a slight look of embarrassment on his face. “W-well… I-I…” he paused eyes darting between the table and Seungmin’s face, before he shook his head slightly to himself and looked up face to face. 

“Honestly, I figured Jisung was just joking around and would give up by Jongho’s place and completely forget about Minho anyways. To be fair, we don’t even know if it was him, plus Jisung is always so hyperactive about everything, so I figured this was just like… a two drinks in kind of mission, not something he was actually serious about.”

Seungmin stifled a laugh. “Believe me, it’s not a two drinks kind of thing. Jisung doesn’t do that at all.” He saw Hyunjin biting back a smile as well.

“Honestly, I was thinking about just texting Minho and figuring it out, but then Jisung invited me to join his ‘mission’ and well, I- I did want to spend time with you- guys. It was like a romcom kind of scenario which I’m a sucker for, plus I don’t really know you- and Felix that well, so I figured I’d tag along to get to know you- two more.” 

Seungmin felt his heart leap, because of how similar Seungmin had felt - how really, being able to spend some time with Hyunjin, no matter how superficial or crazy it was, had been a big reason why he didn’t cut Jisung off earlier. 

“So what was the plan then? You were just going to send Jisung over to Minho’s dorm to get the remotes to force an interaction?” Hyunjin let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Yeah, you know - one of those shitty setup plot lines.” He laughed again, shaking his head incredulously. “You think it was a bad idea?”

“Bad idea, yeah, considering Jisung would have froze up and like. Faint on the spot or something.” Seungmin smiled back. “But… it’s still pretty cute.” 

Hyunjin blushed, the smile on his face growing wider. “What can I say?” he finally responded, looking away from Seungmin. “Maybe I’m just a sucker for cute storylines like that.”

Maybe Seungmin was getting his hopes up too much, but he also wasn’t completely oblivious to the fact that Hyunjin’s face was turning bright red, how he was avoiding Seungmin’s gaze, how there was no one else around that Hyunjin could possibly be getting completely shy around. 

And well, he definitely wasn’t missing these signs, especially as Hyunjin finally turned towards Seungmin with shining eyes, motioned towards where Jisung and Felix were arguing about the bill, and held his hand out for Seungmin. 

(A part of him hoped that Hyunjin _himself_ didn’t miss the same signal that Seungmin was sending when he took Hyunjin’s hand into his own.)

  
  
  


**2:05 AM**

Holding hands didn’t last long, but the same flirtatious aura still remained as the four walked in the direction of Miroh Hall. Hyunjin and Seungmin were ahead, side by side and every once in a while casually bumping elbows with each other, the small moment of contact sending sparks through Seungmin’s whole body. 

He knew if Felix knew about what had transpired between the two, Seungmin would never hear the end of it, but thankfully, both Jisung and Felix were too busy debating over which Mario Kart character was the best to play with to even realize the weird tension that was happening. 

Seungmin was about to join into the conversation with why Toadette was superior in all ways to Toad when Hyunjin paused in his steps suddenly, leading Jisung to crash into his back. 

“Dude, what the fu-”

“Minho’s here.” 

Everyone froze. Quietly, Seungmin looked up to where Hyunjin was pointing at. 

At that moment, Minho was stepping out of the convenience store that was right in front of them, clad in a familiar dance team jacket that he’d seen Hyunjin wear so many times in class (until Jisung somehow ruined it by being Jisung). He had his hair semi up with a headband holding it in place, a bag from Jeongjin’s diner in one hand and a bottle of apple juice in another. 

Minho still hadn’t noticed the quartet who had essentially stopped in the middle of the road to stare at him, focused more on his phone as he waited for the light to change. Seungmin quickly glanced over at Jisung’s reaction. The look on his face scared Seungmin, who quickly realized that despite their search for Minho this entire night, the only “clue” they had that it actually was him was Yeji and Hyunjin’s assumptions and a quick 3 second video of his face turning into a strawberry.

But then Jisung said, “He’s even prettier than I remember.” Seungmin let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. Felix’s mouth dropped open, as he excitedly shook at Jisung’s arm.

“So, it is Minho, right? The guy we’ve been chasing all over campus?” Jisung nodded (just as Seungmin muttered _we really haven’t actually_ ) and held back onto Felix’s arm tightly, eyes going even wider as he watched Minho run his hands through his hair, typing a few things out on his phone. “Oh my gosh, you need to go talk to him! This is your chance!” 

But Jisung shook his head venomously. “No, you know what, I think I’m good with just finding out who it is really, I don’t need to talk or anything we can just go to Hyunjin’s now-”

“Oh fuck my place, this is your chance- Yo! Minho!” 

Jisung squeaked and elbowed Hyunjin hard, who doubled over but hissed back, “Listen, even if you just say hi that’s fine, but you’ve been pining over him all night and he deserves to at least know. You’ll regret it later if you realize you had a chance to talk to him but blew it, okay? Just…” He sighed, just as Minho walked up to the four of them. 

“Don’t miss your chance like this.” Hyunjin finally ended, his tone quieting down as if talking more to himself. Seungmin looked at him, only to see Hyunjin staring back. Before he could say anything however, Minho poked Hyunjin in the shoulder, raising his eyebrows at the four. 

“What do you want from my life?” he asked in a deadpan voice, before glancing curiously at the other three, stopping finally on Jisung.

“Hi, um...” Jisung stuttered, turning bright red and taking a step back. Minho narrowed his eyes as if trying to place Jisung’s face, which only made him look sterner and seemed to set off another wave of anxious panic through Jisung.

“Were you at the AKPsi party before?” Hyunjin supplied helpfully. Minho looked at them all, confused, before his eyes darted to Jisung, a flash of recognition passing through.

“Oh... yeah! That’s where I met you, right?” he motioned to a still frozen Jisung. “Umm… you said your name was Jisung right-”

“You were my first kiss.” 

Felix choked. Hyunjin turned to Jisung, mouth dropping open. 

Minho merely stared at Jisung, and Seungmin could see a slight panic rise in his eyes.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry-” 

No wait I mean-” Jisung paused and took a deep breath. He straightened up, and even if Seungmin could see him shaking, there seemed to be a more overpowering feeling of determination on top of it. 

“Okay. Fuck it. I only live once. This is going to sound crazy but like - we only met for a total of eight minutes but during that short time was the most connected I’ve ever felt about another person in my life. Like, I swear anyone will tell you I’m not the most sociable person to be around and it takes me like _days_ to even say hi to someone but when we were just chatting in the hallway it felt like I’ve known you all my life with how easily we were able to talk.”

“And like you’re so kind yet sarcastic and nice and snarky in all the right ways! You didn’t even roll your eyes or make fun of my national geographic obsession or how I can rant about cheesecake for days and even laughed at all my jokes when I know for a fact these assholes would have just shut me up. And oh gosh I loved hearing you talk as well, how you have such a sweet and calming voice and how I could tell when you were excited about talking about something like dance or your cats who I would really like to meet!”

“And like sure the k-kiss was great and as much as I hate to admit it I’m so glad it was my first k-kiss but really it was everything that happened before we k-kissed that makes me… makes me just want to get to know you more.”

Jisung took in another deep gulp. Seungmin - whose jaw had dropped midway through Jisung’s rant, turned to look at Minho. 

There was definite confusion in his eyes, a hint of sympathy as well, but what really stuck out to Seungmin was the undefined reaction that he couldn’t make of, a dark gaze that spoke to a more internalized yet powerful emotion inside.

(With a jolt, Seungmin realized what it was. It was the same feeling he had every Monday and Wednesday at 11am, when Hyunjin walked into class with a gentle smile and pleasant greeting that always seemed to be just for Seungmin.)

Minho finally sighed, sending a pitiful look at Jisung. “Confess to me again when you aren’t this drunk.” 

Felix snorted, while Seungmin let out a chuckle. “Oh believe me,” he said, attracting both Hyunjin and Minho’s confused expressions. “He said that all sober. Jisung doesn’t drink.”

Everyone fell quiet. Seungmin could see Hyunjin’s eyes dart between Minho and Jisung, a fact that he only knew because he was looking only at Hyunjin. 

“I live in Miroh Hall.”

It was almost comical how Jisung’s face went through so many emotions, from more fear, elation, panic, before finally settling on utmost confusion. 

Minho motioned in the direction of the dorms. “Want to walk with me back and join me for some pancakes? I was going to make myself some fried eggs with my pancakes too but I’m not good at cooking so I could use all the help I can get.” 

Hyunjin coughed. “That’s a lie mister two time junior chef champion as you always like to brag- _oof- ''_ Hyunjin fell over as Minho sent his elbow into Hyunjin’s stomach with a simple on his face. 

Jisung didn’t notice however, the smile on his face growing. Seemingly at a loss for words, he nodded eagerly. Seungmin tried not to smile at how Minho’s eyes were lighting up. 

Jisung turned to the other three, but before an apology could even leave his lips, Felix was already motioning towards Minho’s direction with his approval. Jisung threw a quick hug around Felix in thanks, before moving on to a much longer one with Hyunjin. Seungmin could see Jisung whispering something into Hyunjin’s ear.

He turned towards Seungmin, throwing his arms around him as well. “I got the love of my life,” he said quietly. “Now go get yours.” 

With one last wave, he bounded up to Minho’s side, smiling brightly at a still cheerful Minho, the excitement of the past few minutes was still in the air amongst them. 

And well - maybe it was because it was 2am on a Friday morning. Maybe it was the fact that Seungmin had skipped out on a night of catching up his tv shows to go to a party with Felix, only to get dragged along on one of Jisung’s elaborate quests. Maybe it was the fact that this quest actually led to a happy ending, with Jisung and Minho still standing at the crosswalk, too deep in laughter and conversation to realize the light had changed. 

Or maybe it was just his tiredness coupled with how good Hyunjin looked, that made Seungmin feel suddenly so brave, courageous enough to finally end a whole semester of pining. 

Hyunjin turned to the two of them still there. “So, I mean if you guys are still up for a 3-way Mario Kart Party I can-”

“I have a crush on you.” 

Felix let out a choke, as he slowly backed away from the two. Hyunjin didn’t seem to notice at all, his mouth dropping open at Seungmin’s sudden words. 

A wave of panic went through Seungmin, but because he’d always been a fool anyways, he continued: “I mean- okay it started with the fact that you’re just really hot like one of the prettiest people I’ve ever seen. But I also love how nice and gentle you are, always saying hi to me and asking how my day was even if I hardly ever respond to you. And like, I love watching how seriously you take game design even though it’s literally a stupid intro class that everyone else is asleep through- but no, you actually take notes and ask questions. And like every time I see you around campus smiling or laughing or just being overly dramatic my heart beats because it makes me feel happy to see you happy.”

“And honestly, as much as I love Jisung, the only reason I even bothered to continue following him along was because of how you were there, because a part of me had dreamed of being able to actually talk to you and get to know you and possibly make you fall in love with me too and I just-” he froze, realizing exactly what had tumbled out of his mouth. The panic rose again, but this time his brain caught up with his heart just in time. 

“No wait, never mind forget I said anything-” he turned around, ready to make his escape, but Hyunjin grabbed onto his wrist suddenly. 

“Wait, hold up Seungmin- '' Seungmin whipped around to see Hyunjin’s wild eyes stopping him from leaving. “Just, hear me out okay?”

“You don’t have to give me the whole thank you for telling me this but I can’t accept your feelings spiel because I didn’t expect anything to come out of this anyways-”

“But what if I do want to accept your feelings?” Seungmin stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked once at Hyunjin. Then again. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

Hyunjin blushed, hard, before pulling his hand away. “I honestly was going to drop game design after the first class but then you introduced yourself as the TA and now I’m stuck with it and somehow probably going to fail the final-”

“You can’t fail the final like it’s literally just rewriting the tic tac toe game we were working on-”

“Seungmin I haven’t taken notes at all this semester. I’ve literally been rewriting a love letter to you over and over it’s kind of embarrassing how many versions I have. And I literally have not retained a single answer that the professor has given to me because I only ask them since I noticed… that you look in my direction when I do.” Hyunjin mumbled the last part so low that Seungmin almost felt he was dreaming up what Hyunjin said, but no - a quick glance to a still slowly inching away Felix confirmed that Hyunjin’s words were true, that he really was _fucking confessing to Seungmin at this moment._

Seungmin choked out his reply, as the realization of this moment finally hit him. “W-wait, you had a crush on me?” This time, Hyunjin was the one to scoff. 

“I thought it was pretty obvious. Like, there is no reason for me to ask four different variations of how your day was each morning, is there?”

“I thought you were just being nice!”

“I mean, yeah. The first question was me being nice. The next three were so I could hear your voice and see you smiling at me.” 

Silence fell between them. Seungmin thanked his lucky stars that Jisung had crossed the street already, because if he heard, Seungmin knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

Hyunjin sighed again, running his hand through his hair. Seungmin tried not to focus on how that made his stomach flip. “Okay, now that practically embarrassed myself to the ends of the earth…” he started, before smiling shyly towards Seungmin. “I just… that first day when you introduced yourself, I thought you were so cute with your sweater paws waving at us and the bright smile you gave, and how enthusiastic you were despite the fact that the professor was half falling asleep at the podium. And honestly I figured I’d just go through the semester and somehow wing it so I could look at your face every Monday and Wednesday.”

“But then I saw more and more of you. How you tried to be helpful even though no one ever listened to your answers. Where you literally wrote paragraphs for each line of code explaining it to us. How, sometimes I could see you rolling your eyes at the professor, but at the same time how snarky you were towards any student who disrespected him too.”

“I mean sure, the love letters were kind of extreme, and so was wanting to hear your voice, but really - I just wanted to get to know you more. But every time I planned to ask if you wanted to hang out after class, I always froze up and never could say it. That’s really why I joined in with Jisung’s plan. Like, as much as it was fun to help Jisung find the potential love of his life, really, I just saw it as a chance to get to know you… and for you to get… get to know me as well.” 

They both fell into quietude at that, the only sound being the distance shouts of drunk college students and the low buzz of the lights coming from the convenience store. 

“Well…” Seungmin finally said, biting his lip shyly. “I guess… I guess I am pretty glad we got to know each other then.”

Hyunjin didn’t reply right away, but the way his eyes lit up was enough of an answer. Seungmin blushed at the happiness coming from Hyunjin, turning away from the intensity of it all.

“Hey,” Seungmin turned to look at Hyunjin again, a question on his face. “Honestly I would usually never have the guts to ask this, but what the hell, this night’s been crazy enough already. Can I kiss you?”

Seungmin didn’t say anything in return, but he knew he couldn’t hide how big his smile was growing. Fluttering his eyes shut, he leaned forward. 

Seungmin wonders if this is what Jisung felt before. Sure, it wasn’t Seungmin’s first kiss, but it was his first with Hyunjin - a boy who had occupied more of his thoughts and dreams than he cared to admit. And maybe that’s why the sparks that seemed to be flying between them, the warmth that traveled throughout his body, and the butterfly feeling in his chest all seemed to be magnified infinitely, completely focused on the happiness that radiated from them both.

_Guess Felix was right_ , Was his second thought. _I definitely don’t regret tonight at all._

(His first? It was how right this moment with Hyunjin felt.)

  
  
  


**2:23 AM**

**Jisung**

Did my eyes deceive me

Or was seungmin kim making out with hyunjin just now

**Felix**

lol jisung 

believe me when i say it was indeed

**Seungmin**

What can i say

It was dark and he was a very pretty guy

At least i didnt have to go on a whole three hour journey to look for him after though

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Jisung**

wow.

**Author's Note:**

> for a little brief background: the video that went with the mashup was basically following someone through a night of fun - which is reflected in the song through subtle changes in the tone of the mashup. inspirations for the time codes come from that video (wanted to give credit where it's due!)
> 
> honestly this fic is a mess and almost all over the place and thats why i love it so much. i wrote it without thinking much about plot or endings to give it a feel of having a crazy night. 
> 
> once again, thanks to equinox mods for the fic fest! and thank you all for reading 00-line's wild adventures!!


End file.
